Realising you're a Veela
by VanessaMaria18
Summary: Dramione! Rated M for language! Draco discovers he is part Veela but having a muggle born as a mate isn't all fun and games! His heart is being spilt in two and he hasn't got long left to live, will his mate accept him in time? What about her friends? Can they accept the changes that are happening?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, so this is my first ever Veela story please go easy on me! I would love to hear any suggestions or ideas you guys have so please leave them in the review section :) I hope you enjoy it I've had a lot of fun writing it! Please remember to R & R! VaM xx**

Hermione stared at the back of Harry's head as she followed him up the corridor towards their shared potions class. She wasn't in the mood to indulge in conversation; she wasn't in the mood to indulge in anything. Her day had gone from bad to worse and now to top it all off she had potions, which was bloody fantastic.

She flopped into her seat at the front and opened her books making up her mind to just not speak this lesson and maybe go undetected by Snape. The Professor walked in and his eyes scanned the classroom resting on his beloved Draco Malfoy for an instant before he turned to the blackboard writing up instructions for the class to follow.

Hermione was somewhat relieved that all they had to do was make a relatively simple potion, at least that would leave less room for tormenting.

Draco glanced across the classroom to where Hermione was setting up her cauldron and he saw the miserable expression on her face. Almost as soon as he saw it his entire mood was ruined. He felt like someone had slapped him across the face, his entire self just felt deflate.

Hermione let out a long sigh as the lesson dragged on, she could hear aggravated moans from the back of the room and it slightly eased her bad mood to think that someone else was in an equally foul mood.

"Granger! Concentrate on your potion" Snape ordered and Hermione let out a little angry growl stirring the potion violently.

As soon as Snape had snapped at Hermione, Draco felt the rage bubble up inside him and he glared at Snape like he wanted nothing more than to kill the man. He growled and shifted his weight so he could strike if Snape came close enough. Blaise coughed from next to him and it was only that noise that snapped Malfoy out of his state.

He shook his head and blinked several times, what the hell was that all about.

Potions couldn't end fast enough; Draco needed to write an owl to his father he always knew what to do when it came to strange situations. He barged past Potter shoving him out the way and sprinted away down the corridor.

"What's up with Malfoy?" Ron asked as he came to stand beside Harry. The boy who lived just shrugged his shoulders not really caring in the slightest what was bothering the blonde haired Slytherin.

It was Hermione who came up behind her friends that had the worried look on her face, but she shook her head and stopped the thoughts entering her mind.

Draco wondered towards the Great Hall a little more at ease as his feelings had unexplainably changed for a good few hours and he had deemed himself cured especially since he'd written to his father. He joined the back of a group of students all heading for dinner and found himself being squeezed through the door. He was about to make a large protest and possibly curse a few first years for getting in his way when he brushed the back of someone's hand with his own. That was when it happened, a truly amazing warmth spread from that contact all the way over his entire body. He felt the heat wash over him like a wave; it flooded his heart and seemed to make the whole room glow with a gold mist. A grin slipped onto his face and he spun around desperate to find the cause.

There staring back at him was none other than Hermione Granger. Her lips were parted slightly and she was cradling her hand against her chest staring at him with wide eyes. Suddenly she was whisked away by Harry and Ron and the moment was over. Draco shook his head trying to stop the grin on his face but it wouldn't fade.

Slowly he made his way over to the Slytherin table and took the seat next to Blaise.

"What are you so happy about?" The other boy asked and Draco just shook his head his smile slowly fading from his face. He would be doing no more talking for that meal.

Draco was amazed at how fast his father had written back to him and he had his letter tightly in his hands later that evening. The pristine white envelope was clasped tightly in his hands, the deep green seal resting on the back of it. For some reason he was almost petrified to open it. He was now sitting on his bed the letter resting in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Blaise asked as he barged into the room. Draco made to snatch up the letter but Zabini was faster he grabbed the envelope and broke the seal all in one swift motion.

"**Dear Draco,**

**I was hoping that this curse would have skipped your generation, but by the sound of things it hasn't. There is a lot to explain to you son I fear it may be too much to say in a letter however I will try my best.** "

"Draco what the hell is going on?" Blaise asked as he stopped reading the letter and looked up at his friend.

Draco was staring at the boy his face paler than usual; all he could manage was a shrug of his shoulders.

"Do you want me to read the rest?" Blaise asked and Draco nodded his voice failing him in fear of what was to come.

**Our family has Veela blood running though it. I understand that you will not know what that is but I'm sure you will research it. On your 18th birthday the blood became active. Veela's are creatures who have very strong emotions. The most significant part of being a Veela would be the selection of a mate. Many Veela's don't fulfill this need as they can not find they're mate in time but from what you have written I think you may be close…."**

The letter was five pages long and by the end of it Blaise had collapsed on his friends bed staring at him confused.

"You're a Veela" Blaise announced.

"Part Veela" Draco replied a little shocked.

"So just to clarify if you don't find and claim your mate in time you're going to die?" Blaise asked and Draco gulped looking down at the book on his bed his father had sent him. Looked like he was going to be doing a lot of reading. "Merlin's beard" Blaise whispered.

Draco wondered down to the Quidditch grounds with Blaise intent on getting some extra practice in before the looming Gryffindor game and to take his mind off what was happening to him.

They rounded the corner entering the pitch when Blaise stopped dead causing Draco to plow straight into the back of him. He peered over the other Slytherin's shoulder then let out a scream of pain, He dropped his broom and collapsed on the ground his hand over his heart.

The three other people on the pitch spun to face the commotion but this didn't help matters all this did was make the view of Weasley's arm slung over Hermione's shoulders even clearer. Blaise's eyes widened in shock as he realised that this must be some Veela thing.

"Mine" Draco gasped out rolling over onto his back as the others came nearer and he smelt her. Ron's arm was still looped over Hermione's shoulder, but then as if a switch had been flicked Hermione's face completely changed. She suddenly yanked herself out of Ron's grip and dropped to the floor next to Draco her heart hammering in her chest. She didn't know what to do; her hands flickered in the air above his body.

At the sight of her alone Draco felt better actually he felt completely fine. He sat up and dusted off his top blinking at the people around him.

"Alright" He nodded and jumped to his feet. This would have been fine however if it hadn't all been too much for Hermione. She collapsed back on her heels and dragged a hand across her face not realising she was crying until the tears were wiped across her cheeks.

"What's wrong with you Hermione, it's just Malfoy" Ron shrugged and for a fraction of a second Hermione felt a surge of complete and utter anger seer through her. Malfoy was hit hard at the emotion, he felt it almost as if it was his own, he arched an eyebrow intrigued. That was new.

Malfoy stared at Hermione for a long moment his mind trying to catch up with his heart. This was far too painful.

"Blaise I can't practice here, lets come back later" He snapped a little angrier than intended but that was due to the anger that had rolled off Hermione earlier. Blaise looked at his friend with confusion but nodded knowing how hyper emotional the blonde was at the moment. As soon as they were out of ear shot Draco let out a loud aggravated sigh.

"It's bloody fucking HER" He almost screamed in anger.

"Who?" Blaise asked and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Granger, Granger is my mate," He groaned and Blaise's eyes widened.

"What? Are you sure?" He questioned, but rather than replying Draco reached into his bag and pulled out the book his father had given him. He opened it to a specific page and handed the book over to Zabini.

_Chapter six: Veela's in Agony_

_Veelas, upon finding their mates, often find themselves in great agony with symptoms of a painful quickening pace of the heart, shaking of the entire body and unsteady thinking. This usually attributes itself to self-preservation (serving as a warning signal that the mate may be in close contact with an untrustworthy person) and a need to protect his/her mate. If such is the case, the feeling would last for only a temporary fraction of a minute to alert the Veela and save the mate. It also happens when the Veela is feeling threatened of its security to belong with his/her mate. When a person whom the Veela suspects is in a relationship with his/her mate touches the mate in a way the Veela deems more than acceptable, the nervous system is completely hijacked by the feeling of betrayal and jealousy, that the Veela can't help but feel the emotional attack. For non-Veelas, this feeling is closely resembled to that of a heart failure. And in some cases, the feeling becomes too extreme that the Veela is sent directly to a hospital._

"Oh" Was all Blaise could say in response.

"Yea, oh" He nodded. "What am I gunna do now? She's never gunna fall for me" He sighed and Zabini shrugged.

"That's not entirely true, when you were having your jealousy spasm she seemed pretty worried." He shrugged as they walked into the castle brooms over there shoulders. Draco arched an eyebrow slightly interested, this was very true. "Do you think it works the other way? This Veela feeling thing. Maybe she's just obsessed about you." He shrugged and Draco frowned.

"Didn't say anything about it in the book." He hummed thoughtfully and Blaise just shrugged.

"Then charm her, you're Draco Malfoy all the girls are in love with you." He chuckled and Draco grinned newfound hope restored in him. "All we need now are some victims to practice your charm on and we're all set to go" His friend grinned and slapped him on the back.

"You don't seem too bothered that it's Granger though" Blaise commented as the castle loomed into view.

Draco simply shrugged as he heaved his broom over his shoulder. "Must be the Veela, he seems pretty god damn happy about it" A smile threatened to spill onto the blonde boys face and Blaise smirked, this was going to be a long year.

Hermione stared at her untouched pie in front of her, her mind was racing with thoughts and it was doing her head in. Especially cause the thoughts were all of Draco Malfoy. Just at that moment the boy walked in flanked by three Ravenclaw girls. Each girl was giggling joyfully blushing and smiling like idiots.

Hermione felt some strange emotion bubbling up in her, something very strong that she didn't think she was going to have control over. That was when a pretty blonde girl reached up and stroked Draco's arm cooing delightedly. That was it Hermione snapped her gold spoon clean in half.

Sheer uncharted jealousy overflowed from her heart, but that wasn't it, hurt and betrayal flooded through her. What was happening? Draco wasn't hers; he wasn't even slightly hers, that thought seemed to cause a lot of pain. The blonde girl let out a high-pitched giggle and Hermione completely let go of her control. She jumped to her feet and threw her arms out in front of her sending all her cutlery and china flying across the table and into Ron's face.

Virtually everyone turned to look at the hormonal brunette. Draco stared at her but she didn't let her eyes connect with his she didn't want to face him. She ran from the room not looking back and not caring who saw. She was too panicked and confused to look at anyone.

As soon as she was out the room Draco spun to face Blaise who just grinned and Draco grinned even wider.

Ahhhhh charms, the piss easy subject of the day. Draco thought to himself as he took up his seat next to Goyle intent on a nice easy lesson. What was even better was that there was no Hermione Granger in this lesson, no distraction or heart ache just Charms.

He pulled out his books and slammed them on the table waiting for Flitwick to start. That was when that blonde Ravenclaw entered the room and sent him a flirty smile. A new emotion over took him at this, how dare she try and charm him, how dare she take what wasn't hers. His body shook in repulsion as he tried to hide it from the rest of the class, it wouldn't do to have his reputation ruined.

Shaking his head he tried to clear himself of all these thoughts and turned his attention to his Charms book.

Hermione was on her way down to the potions classroom when she cursed under her breath.

"What's up Herms?" Harry asked looking back at her.

"I've left my potions book in Flitwicks room" She replied looking around as if it might appear.

"Want us to come get it with you?" He asked but Hermione just shook her head.

"No no I don't want you two to be late, go down to potions, Flitwicks class will be finished now I wont be long!" She called over her shoulder as she already made her way back up towards the little Professors classroom.

Sure enough when she got there the room was empty and she found herself in a deserted classroom, it took her all of 10 seconds to locate her missing book and she grabbed it about to head back to the dungeons before she was late.

But that was when she noticed another book under one of the chairs at the back of the room; she frowned and made her way over to it. She scooped it up and frowned at the title.

_Veelas and there ways of life_

It read, she'd never heard of a Veela before. Intrigued she shoved it in her bag and hurried down to potions afraid Snape might tell her off even though she would make it on time.

Not giving the book a second thought she made her way down to potions. As soon as she entered the room she felt a pair of eyes hit her and she spun around to see Draco Malfoy staring straight at her.

"Why is Malfoy staring at me?" She whispered to Harry who shrugged his shoulders not really that bothered about what was going on. Snape began his lesson but Hermione's attention was for once not on the lesson it was solely focused on the book in her bag. There was a whole book dedicated to something she had no clue on and it was driving her mad. Slowly she bent down and pulled the book from her bag gently placing it on the table in front of her.

Her fingers skimmed the gold lettering on the front and she carefully opened the book to the contents page:

**_Understanding Veelas_**

_Chapter One: An Introduction to Veelas_

_Chapter One-and-a-half: Distinguishing Male and Female Veela Properties_

_Chapter Two: Mate Finding_

**_Presupposition of a Healthy Veela-Mate Relationship_**

_Chapter Three: Veelas and their Mates, A Connection_

_Chapter Four: Emotional Connection_

_Chapter Five: Mental Connection_

_Chapter Six: Veelas in Agony_

_Chapter Seven: Unity_

_Chapter Eight: Veela Wedding Rituals (This had a large smiley face next to it)_

**_Presupposition of Doom (this bit was highlighted in red and obviously very important to the owner)_**

_Chapter Nine: Winning Your Heart's Desire_

_Chapter Ten: If All Else Fails_

_Chapter Ten-and-one-third: Surviving the Death of a Mate (This had been underlined and highlighted red)_

_Chapter Ten-and-two-thirds: Surviving Rejection_

**_Veelas: Past, Present and Future (This section had a line through it obviously not of interest to the books owner)_**

_Chapter Eleven: Famous Veelas Around the World_

_Chapter Twelve: The Veela Gene and How It's Passed On_

_Chapter Thirteen: Veela Geneology_

She stared at the words there was just so many options, so many things to know. She turned the page and begun to read. She was so engrossed in the book that she didn't notice when Snape glided across the room nor did she notice as he folded his arms in front of her. She only realised what was going on when he snatched the book from under her nose.

"Well Granger, what is so interesting that you have decided to give it your full attention rather than paying any attention to my lesson?" He asked holding the book up to his nose. "Veela's and there way of life" He read out loud and Draco's eyes widened he glared at Blaise.

What was she doing reading that! Where the hell had she gotten a copy of that he knew full well the library didn't stock it. That was when it hit him; he grabbed his bag and tipped the contents out onto his table. Oh crap, she had his goddamn book.

"Miss Granger, what has you so fascinated in Veela's?" Snape asked unable to figure out what the witch was doing with a book of such advanced and ancient magic.

Hermione stammered over her words unable to come up with an answer, she just wanted the book back.

"20 points from Gryffindor" Snape announced and turned to walk away.

"Can I have my book back Professor?" Hermione almost shouted and a hushed silence fell over the class at the almost demand. Snape couldn't deny it he was intrigued.

"No Miss Granger you cannot" He replied coolly and Hermione muttered a curse word under her breath irritated. Draco was in a mild state of panic, how much had she read. Did she know? Did she know it was about her? Oh holy shitting crap.

Potions could not go fast enough for the blonde, he knew he was going to have to explain to his father but the thought of it was making his stomach turn. As soon as the lesson was over he rushed to the front just desperate to have his book back safe.

"Herms, what was that book about?" Ron asked as he and Harry ran to keep up with a determined Hermione.

"Nothing Ronald" She replied coolly and Ron shook his head.

"Where you going now?"

"Library" she snapped she was going to find out exactly what a Veela was.

Draco paced up and down the Slytherin common room running his hand desperately through his hair.

"Mate sit down you're making me motion sick," Blaise finally instructed, fed up with watching his friend pace back and forth.

"What am I going to do?" Draco whined as he flopped down onto the sofa next to his friend.

"Why don't you just tell her?" He shrugged his head flopping to one side.

"Tell her!" Draco blurted his voice raising an octave, Blaise gave another shrug.

"Why not? What's the worst that could happen?"

"She could laugh in my face and let me die." Draco replied blankly and Blaise arched an eyebrow.

"Have you ever had a conversation with her that wasn't entirely insult based?" He asked staring at his friend in a patronizing manner. Draco narrowed his eyes deciding not to dignify the question with a response. "She's a pretty decent person Draco, and she's damn clever, she'll hear you out. That I'm sure of, give her the chance. You're the one who's so smitten with her, trust the girl" Blaise instructed and Draco stared at him for a long moment before jumping to his feet. "Where are you going?" Blaise asked.

"To tell her," The blonde replied rolling up his shirtsleeves.

"It's 3 in the morning" Was Blaise's response.

"I need to do it not before I change my mind" Draco shouted, he was already halfway across the common room and pulling open the entrance to the Slytherin head quarters. Blaise rolled his eyes and decided to sleep on the sofa, too tired to drag himself up to his room.

Draco only realised how flawed his plan was as he stood outside the Gryffindor common room, he didn't know the password and he wasn't entirely sure he was even in the right place. How was he supposed to get in to see Granger?

That was when he felt it, a delightful hum in the back of his mind it was cheerful and light and it was telling him that Hermione was in the library. He grinned; maybe this veela thing might have a few uses after all.

Spinning on his heel he headed off to find her.

It didn't take him long, as he weaved in and out of the dusty shelves. He was drawn straight to her. There on a table in the very back corner was Hermione Granger, her eyes closed and her head resting on a large open book.

Draco took a moment to look at her, really look. Her hair was wild and bushy and stuck out at odd angles, every now and then she'd make quite humming noises that sounded strangely like the noise in his head. She was gorgeous.

He bent down so his head was level with hers and then lightly blew on her nose. Her small nose wrinkled but she didn't wake.

"Granger?" His voice was quite, his veela screaming that this person was important and he shouldn't scare her. Lightly he touched her hair and she slowly opened her eyes blinking twice as she adjusted to the dim lighting.

Her eyes connected with his and she screamed.

Her wand was in her hand in a flash and it was pointing at him. This upset his veela; it squirmed and wriggled in his mind unhappy that Granger was in distress.

"What are you doing in my room?!" She half whispered half screamed, Draco arched an eyebrow.

"This isn't your room Granger," He whispered back and her head whipped around.

"Oh, well what are you doing in the library in the middle of the night?" She hissed back and he just laughed.

"I could ask you the same question"

"I was doing research" She replied quickly. Draco cast his eyes over the books she had been 'researching'. 'magical creatures' 'rare creatures' 'ancient magic' and 'A history of magical creatures' were among a few of the titles. Draco shook his head; he knew what she was trying to research.

"You're not going to find the answer in here" He replied and she frowned, she had lowered her wand although Draco didn't think she was aware that she had.

"The answer to what?" She asked, probing him for information.

"Veelas" He shrugged and her mouth popped open.

"You know about veelas?" She whispered checking that no one was around, even though it was 3 in the morning and Draco was sure they were alone.

"Granger, I _am_ a veela" He shrugged and her mouth popped open once again, she sagged into the chair she had only moments ago vacated and stared up at him.

"Tell me about them?" She asked and his inner veela jumped with joy that she was asking for his company. He nodded and took the seat opposite her.

They must have been talking for at least an hour (well he had been talking Hermione had been listening with wrapped attention) and as he finished telling her about his veela heritage she took in a big gulp of air.

"So if you don't find your mate by the end of the year you'll…. Die?" She whispered and he sent her a half smile but nodded anyway. "I'll help you!" She suddenly announced sitting up straight in her seat her eyes sparkling with the idea of this new challenge.

"I don't need help finding her, I know who she is." He replied and her eyes widened once again.

"Who? Wait… that's too personal you don't have to answer that" She hurried and he let out a long sigh.

"It's you Granger," He whispered. If the situation hadn't of been so serious Draco might have laughed at what happened next. Hermione's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, hanging in a delicate 'o' shape. She stared at him for what must have been a good 5 minutes before finally shaking her head.

"I don't believe you!" She finally announced "It can't be me, we hate each other" Draco felt an immense pang of pain as these words left her mouth, he did his best not to let it show and instead offered her a shrug.

"Why would I make that up Granger? It's just you and me here" He hummed and her eyes narrowed at him.

"It's some kind of trick, something to embarrass and hurt me," She whispered the hurt was evident in her voice at being fooled by such an elaborate ploy. Draco tried to shake off the discomfort her pain brought him. He stared at her for a long moment and then without another word he lent across the table.

His cool hand wrapped around the back of her neck her curls weaving through his fingers. Hermione realised what was happening a moment too late. Her head was drawn to his and her eyes widened before his lips pressed against hers.

As soon as his lips met hers she felt like all the wind had been knocked out of her. Her stomach exploded as if someone had lit a fire deep within her. She'd never felt anything like it. Her lips tingled against his and she felt her whole body relax against him. It was wonderful. It was only as his tongue tried to make its way into her mouth that she snapped backwards, shoving him hard.

As soon as he was violently ripped away from his mate, the pain seared through him. He blinked at the sudden change in emotion; his veela had been jumping for joy completing a happy jig in the back of his mind as his mate had allowed intimate contact. But the second she rejected him, shoving him hard away from her, his heart felt like it had been viciously torn in half.

Hermione was staring at him her hands shaking and her eyes wide, fear evident on her face.

"Y-your eyes" She whispered and he frowned, she quickly grabbed her wand and conjured a mirror for him. He almost recoiled himself at the sight that greeted him. His eyes were pure black, swirling and dark, unreadable.

He looked up at her but she was shrinking away her face terrified.

"I don't really see how you can't believe me now" He announced before rising to his feet. The pain that struck through him was increasing and he needed to leave, he needed to get away from the utter rejection his mate was sending his way, otherwise he feared it might just spilt his entire body in half.

He swept from the room leaving a terrified and utterly confused Hermione behind him.

His Veela was screaming, screaming at the rejection and the fear and hatred that had been evident in his mate's voice. But mostly his Veela was screaming at the fact he was leaving his mate alone, scared and confused. He swore violently uncaring if anyone heard him.

His hands were balling into fists at his sides as he turned the corner and collided headlong into none other than Ron Weasley. Draco Malfoy was no longer in control of his emotions his Veela had full rein.

So as the bubbling red head stumbled backwards from the sudden impact and the distinct smell of Hermione Granger hit the enraged blonde wafting from the confused boy anger hit the Veela like a ton of bricks.

The fists that had been loose at his sides collided with the wall next to Ron's head and he hoisted the boy off the ground in one easy motion. Draco Malfoy was no weed at the best of times, his broad shoulders and large chest had filled out and his bulging muscles allowed him easily to lift the red head at the worst of times but the enraged Veela allowed the blonde to hoist the other boy as if he weighed nothing at all.

Ron's eyes were wide and confused having no idea what was happening. He thrashed violently his legs flying out, even though the red head was tall and gangly Draco's grip didn't loosen and he didn't falter.

"M-Malfoy! Put me down! What in sod's name are you doing you crazy git!" Ron wailed but Malfoy was long gone the Veela held all power. The blonde boy slowly lent forwards and sniffed, his lungs were filled with the disgusting scent of a Weasley and he violently recoiled releasing the boy in a swift motion.

Ron dropped to the ground with a thud, being the poorly coordinated boy he was he tumbled to the floor in a mass of limbs.

"Jesus what is your problem?" The red head grumbled getting to his feet and dusting his trousers. That was when the smell hit Draco again, the smell of his mate. His eyes narrowed and he lent forwards before plucking a small book from the red heads pocket. "Hey! That's mine!" Ron protested making a grab for the object, Draco shifted his weight and easily kept the thing from the other boys grasp. He brought the book to his nose and sniffed again, instantly his lungs were filled with the sweet smell of honey and vanilla, the distinct smell of his mate. His eyes closed briefly his Veela taking a small moment to relax just by the smell of her.

Slowly the blonde opened his eyes and regained some self-control.

"This doesn't belong to you," He ground out his voice sounding very unlike his own, Ron visibly paled.

"It does too" He whispered all purpose lost and his plea sounding distinctly untrue.

Draco pocketed the book without taking his eyes from the Weasley.

"30 points from Gryffindor for breaking curfew" He muttered before turning on his heel and stomping away from the red head ignoring the protest that erupted from the other boy, he needed to get away and he needed to sleep.

**So what did you guys think? Please remember any comments/ suggestions/ ideas please leave them in the review section. I really hope you enjoyed it so far! Love VaM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so i'm not sure if I should continue this or not cause not many people seemed to enjoy it sooooo I'm gunna post this chapter as I've written it and just take it from there! Please R and R (especially if you think I should continue)**

Draco couldn't remember ever having a worst nights sleep than the one he had just woken up from. He couldn't have slept for more than 40 minutes and he felt like utter crap.

It had taken him hours to rid himself of the conflicting emotions that had been swirling in his mind and even when he had he still wasn't happy and he couldn't relax every inch of his bed felt foreign and uncomfortable.

So as he entered the Slytherin common room and Pansy bounced to his side she was the first person to be graced by his foul mood. His head snapped to her and he let out a very un Draco Malfoy like growl, his lips pulled back and he physically snarled at the other girl.

He saw the tears spring to her eyes but he didn't care he was too pissed off to give a fuck about anyone.

"Morning sunshine!" Blaise greeted having witnessed the previous event, Draco turned his eyes to the other boy "Whoa, you look like shit" The boy commented and Draco sighed.

"I didn't sleep" He replied allowing Blaise to walk along side him towards the Great Hall.

"That much is obvious, but you look bloody tormented mate" He retorted and blinked waiting for a response that was so obviously needed.

"She rejected me" Draco sighed and Blaise frowned, his eyebrows knitting together.

"What? She told you to piss off and die?" He asked stating the obvious.

"In other words" Malfoy nodded and Blaise fell silent unsure of what to say.

"I also bumped into Weasley," He stated.

"Female or male?"

"Male" Draco spat the word as if it burnt his mouth and Blaise arched an eyebrow.

"Pleasant meeting I take it?" He enquired but Draco's violent stare quickly shut him up.

"He had something he shouldn't of and it pissed the Veela off" He replied speaking of his Veela as if it was another person. Blaise was about to probe further when the pair burst through the doors to the Great Hall and were silenced. Sheer emotion flowed through Malfoy as he entered the same room as his mate, he could feel her emotions as if they were his own.

She was pissed off, confused, terrified and utterly hurt. Without a word of explanation Draco left his friend and headed straight for the Gryffindor table, he could feel every pair of eyes on him as he walked.

His eyes connected with Hermione's and another wave of emotion hit him this time, confused, expectant and a tiny bit… joyful? He shook his head and forced himself to break eye contact, his Veela growled a little at this but he chose to ignore him.

"You dropped this Weasley" Draco snapped and dropped the book that so obviously belonged to Hermione Granger unceremoniously down in front of the bemused red head. All eyes were drawn to it.

"That's my diary!" Hermione squeaked her hand flying out and snatching it from the table. "Why did you have it Ron?" She asked her eyes rounding on him as she cradled the diary delicately to her chest.

"I-I… er… I- didn't" He stumbled over his words unable to form and sentence.

"He did, I confiscated it from him last night" Malfoy interrupted his eyes fixed on Hermione. She blinked and nodded; he was momentarily stunned at her acceptance and total belief in him.

"Ron, how could you?" She whispered her voice cracking with emotion. She looked up but Draco was gone, he had left the scene and was now talking with Blaise in hushed whispers by the door.

She blinked quickly to stop the tears from falling at the betrayal and turned to face Ron.

"I just needed to know Herms, we've been flirting for ages now and I just needed to know how you felt" He hurried trying to justify the invasion of privacy.

Hermione stared at him unable to believe the words that were falling from his mouth. Her eyes slowly blurred and moved away from her 'friend' the diary was still clutched to her chest as she stared unseeing at the plate in front of her.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Harry whispered but she didn't reply, the emotions that were swirling through her were almost too much to bear. She didn't even hear her friend speak.

"Are you alight mate?" Blaise hissed as Draco arrived back at his side. The blonde looked utterly tortured. Draco stretched his neck to one side and closed his eyes in pain.

"I've got to get out of here" He announced before shoving his friend out the way and leaving the Great Hall in a hurry, desperate to separate himself from his mate before he did something stupid.

The day of lessons passed in a blur for Hermione. She went through the motions but she honestly hadn't a clue what the lessons had been about, her mind was racing with questions. She was Draco Malfoy's mate, and if she didn't accept him he would die. Ron had completely betrayed her trust and stolen her diary. Yet all she could think about was that kiss in the library, the way it had made her feel and the fact that all she wanted was to feel that way again.

Her mind was whirling with these thoughts that she didn't notice where she had ended up until it was too late.

The large wall before her slid back and out stepped Draco Malfoy dressed in his Quidditch uniform his broom slung over his shoulder. Suddenly his head snapped up and he inhaled deeply, Hermione watched, as his eyes seemed to flutter open and shut then finally his gaze met hers.

"Granger," Her name fell from his lips like honey and she forced herself not to shiver.

"Malfoy" She nodded at him and he took a large step towards her, she didn't retreat and she noticed the flicker of a smile cross his features at this.

"What can I do for you love?" He purred and she blinked a little taken a back by his tone, sure she knew she was now his mate but it was still a shock to hear the words fall from the boys mouth, they had been enemies for such a long time.

"Er… nothing" She shrugged, she hadn't formed a decision about the situation yet and it was definitely too soon.

"So what are you doing down in the dungeons outside the Slytherin common room?" He asked glancing around. Hermione blinked and looked around her eyes widening only noticing her surroundings for the first time. Why had she come down here? She looked back to Draco and jumped as she realised he'd moved closer and now was only an arms width away.

The blonde boy took a deep breath and this time there was no mistaking the smile that crossed his face. Hermione faltered at it, she didn't think she had ever seen him smile before, it was gorgeous. It turned his normally serious features soft and charming almost innocent, almost.

"Well thanks anyway" He nodded and went to leave.

"Thanks? Thanks for what?" She asked confused.

"Thanks for coming down here and not running away, thanks for not utterly cutting me out and thanks for your presence it just… clams me down. It's a Veela thing" He shrugged and she stared at him for a very long moment, without thinking she reached out and touched his arm.

Even though his arms were covered in his thick Quidditch jumper she still felt the spark that jumped up her arm. His eyes turned a shade darker and he turned to look at her.

"Granger… don't," His voice was pained and she pulled her hand away as if it burnt. The look that crossed his face caused her to gasp and retreat, he looked broken. He sent her a brief nod before disappearing down the corridor leaving an even more confused Hermione in his wake.

Draco trudged back to the castle late that night. His body ached and groaned as he walked, he had pushed himself too hard. Trying to forget about everything, about his Veela, his mate, his pain, everything. It hadn't worked the adrenaline had just heightened his Veela sense. He was soaked through and covered in mud and all he wanted was to sleep.

As he entered the castle her smell hit him, it was like it had soaked into the walls and followed him everywhere. His Veela smiled and allowed his body to relax with the knowledge that she was close by. He rolled his shoulders trying to stretch out his sore muscles and headed for bed.

**So I know it was short but thought I would post anyway. Please R and R and let me know what you think! Love VaM xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! So I had already written this chapter so thought I'd post it. Please R and R it honestly helps me write and I'm lacking motivation at the moment, so I need you! :D enjoy!**

Hermione slammed her book closed and shoved it into her book bag, it was late and she needed to get back to the Gryffindor common room before curfew. She had tried the library again, desperate for answers. She hadn't found any though and that aggravated her. Normally when she was in trouble she would research until she found her answer, but it looked like there was no answer this time.

She heaved the impossibly heavy bag over her shoulder and headed out.

It didn't take her long to reach the Gryffindor common room, she ducked through hidden passageways with ease, having done this route many times she probably could have completed it with her eyes closed.

She ignored the comments of the Fat lady about how late it was and would Hermione mind listening to her rendition of Les Miserables? Instead she muttered the password and ducked through. The common room was empty and she was relieved, there was just too much stress running through her to deal with anyone right now.

She dropped her book bag on a nearby chair and pulled off her Gryffindor scarf before ascending the stairs to her room, she was also thankful that she now had her own room and didn't have to share with another Gryffindor, she liked her own company.

She swung her door open and clamped a hand to her mouth to stop the scream erupting. There, tucked up in her bed was none other than Draco Malfoy. He clutched one pillow tightly to him and had the duvet wrapped tightly around his body, a smile graced his face and he looked utterly at peace. She ran her hands through her hair and let out a long breath. She let her eyes run over him, surprisingly the most dominant emotion was not anger or fear, it was relief.

It was strange and she didn't understand it, why on earth was she relieved that Draco Malfoy was currently sleeping in her bed? She quietly crept across the room trying her best not to make a sound. The boy looked so at peace that she dreaded waking him, but there was no way she was going to continue letting him sleep there.

"Malfoy?" It was a whisper that was never going to wake the boy. "Malfoy!" She hissed, "You can't stay here!"

The blonde grumbled a small frown appearing on his face before he slowly opened one eye. The smile that graced his features when his eyes connected with hers almost caused her to fall backwards.

Never had she seen him smile like that. In fact she had never seen him smile around anyone other than her.

"Hermione" He whispered, it was sheer happiness in his voice and she could almost feel it as if it was her own. The use of her first name caused her to falter. He threw back the covers on one side making it blindingly obvious that he expected her to join him, then rolled over and closed his eyes again.

"Malfoy!" She snapped, her tone changed and he rolled back before blinking and rubbing his eyes. His eyes came into focus before he slowly sat up.

"Granger? What is it?" He asked, the covers fell down his chest and Hermione's eyes widened as she realised he wasn't wearing a shirt. She couldn't help but look, his shoulders were broad and the muscles in his chest rippled as he moved. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips before she blinked and looked up at him.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing in my bed?" She hissed crossing the room to her wardrobe and throwing it open.

He shrugged and watched her move.

"I was exhausted, I couldn't sleep in my own bed and your scent relaxes me. You weren't in here so I thought I might be able to get a few hours rest" He replied and she pulled out her pajamas. She looked over at him and saw the exhaustion evident on his face.

"You can't just break into my room Malfoy!" She hissed moving closer, the blonde just blinked as he watched her move. She ducked into her bathroom and came back out two seconds later dressed in red shorts and a white top, clearly ready for bed. "It's not fair, this is my private space!" She was still ranting as she put her uniform away and ducked back into the bathroom only to emerge with her toothbrush, Draco smiled watching how easily she moved around the room. "I need to sleep too and where am I supposed to go if you're in my bed!" Her voice had lost its aggressive tone as she shoved her toothbrush in her mouth. Draco chose not to speak instead he watched her brush her teeth before putting her toothbrush back, this time when she reappeared she was rubbing her face with moisturizer.

Draco felt totally at peace, his Veela was resting contentedly as he watched his mate complete common things in his presence. This hadn't happened since the Veela blood had awoken in him and for once he was able to feel more like himself, he wasn't going anywhere.

Hermione moved onto her legs, rubbing the cream in delicately.

"I mean you can't go around acting this way, it's confusing and I need time to think!" She continued but Draco's eyes were trained on her long tanned legs, his Veela was waking up and wanted something he was sure Hermione would not agree to.

Hermione pulled her hair up into a bun; piling her curls on top of her head she finally placed her wand on her bedside table before stopping next to the bed.

"Granger, will you just shut up and get in the bed?" Malfoy finally asked and her eyes widened.

"Malfoy! Have you not listened to anything I've just said!" She sighed loudly.

"Of course I have Granger, I listen to everything you say. You're my mate and therefor hugely important, now will you please get in the bed so I can go back to sleep?" He sighed and Hermione stared at him her eyes wide. "Look, I'm not going wondering the corridors at this time of night, I'm not going to hurt you you're my mate! I'll stay on my side just please get in the bed?" He asked and she narrowed her eyes.

"Fine you can stay tonight but I swear if you pull this again I will curse you! Just stay on your side ok?" She muttered as she slipped into the bed. The Veela was jumping for joy and making a very odd sound. Draco lay back down and pulled the covers up to his chin. "Malfoy? Are you purring?" She asked swiveling to face him but his eyes were already closed and he was fast asleep.

Hermione woke at her usual time of 6:15 only to be greeted by the sight of a very peaceful looking Malfoy. She took the rare moment to actually look at him. She wasn't his biggest fan but she certainly didn't want him to die. But could she really be mated to him forever? She knew the risks and she knew what mating to Malfoy meant.

She would never be able to be with anyone else, it would literally break his heart. But if she rejected him the same thing would happen he would be torn in two and die lonely and rejected. She didn't want him to die, she really didn't.

"Morning" Malfoy's voice jolted her from her thoughts and she turned wide eyes to face him. "I slept wonderfully, best night I've had in months!" The blonde declared and stretched out his limbs, without another word he dropped a kiss onto Hermione's forehead and got to his feet.

The brunette froze at such an intimate gesture but Malfoy didn't seem affected, he acted as if it was the most normal situation in the world. That was when she noticed his state of undress; the only item of clothing the blonde sported was a pair of dark green shorts. His white chest seemed to glow in the dim room and Hermione couldn't pull her eyes away.

She hadn't recognized when Malfoy had turned from a skinny boy to this gorgeous specimen of a man that now stood before her but she most definitely recognized it now.

"Probably about time we headed down to breakfast" He mused as he ran a hand through his tousled hair. Hermione stared as the muscles in his arms and upper body jumped at the movement.

He turned his eyes down to her still lying in the bed and she froze as they swirled a deep black. She wasn't afraid this time, she was almost intrigued.

"Why do they do that?" She asked pulling herself into a sitting position.

"Do what?" He asked his voice low and hushed as he stared at her.

"Your eyes, why do they change colour?" She asked as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and got to her feet. It hadn't even occurred to her how strange this situation was.

He shrugged in response and headed into her bathroom, she grabbed her hairbrush and attempted to brush out her curls.

"They do it at intense points of emotion!" He called out to her and she heard the water switch on. Hermione took a moment to process this information before Draco reappeared this time with his hair damp. "Usually when you're around, or I'm thinking of you as you seem to be the one who elicits intense emotions from me." He continued and moved across her room to where he had hung his robes.

Hermione wondered into the bathroom herself.

"Good emotions or bad emotions?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Every kind of emotion you can think of!" He called back.

When Hermione reappeared Draco was fully dressed and now sat on her bed doing up his deep emerald green cufflinks. He was the only student she knew who wore cufflinks.

Draco looked up and graced her with a smile, she was beginning to become attached to these small smiles and hoped they didn't disappear any time soon.

"Ready?" He asked rising to his feet, Hermione faltered.

"Er… I don't think it's a good idea for us to both walk down into the Gryffindor common room together, from my bedroom." She whispered and he tilted his head to one side watching her discomfort.

"Granger, I got I here without anyone seeing me, I can quite as easily get out" He smirked and she allowed a frown to mar her face.

"Well by all means Malfoy, off you go" She gestured to her bedroom door and he smirked once again before getting to his feet and heading out, as his hand touched the door knob he quickly turned around and pressed another kiss to her forehead.

"Just incase you decide to never let me near you again!" He winked and then he was gone leaving a very bewildered Hermione in his wake, standing perfectly still, her eyes wide.

**R and R guys! Love VaM xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, thank you for your comments, it really helps me when I know what you're thinking. I hope you like this chapter I think it might be my favourite so far! Please please please R and R. Thank you so much! **

Ginny had greeted her with such glee at breakfast that Hermione's good mood had stuck all day, even as she headed to divination, the worst god forsaken subject on the planet. Hermione had been very prepared to drop divination entirely but as McGonagall had pointed out, people liked their healers to have divination powers.

So she had resigned herself to sitting painstakingly bored throughout every lesson. Harry had also chosen divination so at least she got to spend it with him.

The pair trudged up the tall winding staircases to the Professors small room. Hermione dragged Harry to the empty table at the front. Just because she hated the subject did not mean she allowed Harry to slack off, she would do equally well in divination as she did in every subject.

"Good morning class!" Trelawney's soft voice rang across the otherwise silent room, it gave Hermione the creeps but she refused to voice that opinion.

Draco stood in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, his eyes scanning the rest of his team. They weren't bad but they weren't good either and a few of them wouldn't be able to fly properly even with a broomstick shoved up their arse.

He liked to get in as much practice as he could, and since he had a free period at the end of the day he kicked practice off early. They were currently all looking at him with strange expressions. Blaise stepped forwards.

"You alright mate?" He hissed and the blonde frowned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He questioned.

"You're kind of… growling." Blaise said and as soon as the words had left his mouth Draco finally became aware of the slow rumble he was emitting. Confused he allowed his Veela to explain itself. He could feel Hermione's stress; she wasn't in trouble of pain. She was just uncomfortable and this made his Veela uncomfortable and he was currently surrounded by a group of young men, his Veela was trying to be protective.

Shaking his head and trying to stop the noise he decided they should all just get on with it and launched himself into the air on his broom.

Trelawney was currently circulating the class, inspecting notes and glancing into a few crystal balls on her way around.

"This is such a farce" Hermione hissed under her breath and she heard Harry chuckle.

"Don't let her hear you, you know you're not exactly her favorite person after last time." He muttered and Hermione blushed, she'd had a few outbursts in divination all aimed at the Professors total incompetence.

"Miss Granger… do you mind?" The soft voice of Trelawney echoed out next to Hermione's head and she jumped a little alarmed but shook her head and pushed the crystal ball towards the woman anyway.

The slightly deranged woman pushed her spectacles up her nose and peered closely into the fog. Hermione folded her arms in wait, the Professor always managed to tell her something unrelated and irrelevant and she wondered what it would be today.

"I see, I see" The woman muttered and Hermione just blinked expectantly. "It seems you have great emotional turmoil" She continued and Hermione held back a snort, she was a 7th year at Hogwarts, of course she was having great emotional turmoil. "Trust your heart Miss Granger" The woman offered and moved away, Hermione blinked before pulling the crystal ball back to her and trying desperately to see something for herself.

Hermione was tired and she wasn't in the mood for first year Gryffindor's tonight. Trelawney had set them a ridiculous essay to write and she'd spent the rest of her evening in the library doing the necessary research.

As she entered the common room she was met with 6 first years all huddled round chess board, cheering and whopping as if it was the most exciting game on the planet. A small group of third years lounging by the fire and a couple of 6th years dotted about completing homework and essays.

"Hermione!" One of the first years called and tried to wave her over, she offered a smile but refused to join them instead she dragged herself up to her room intent on doing some late night reading and getting a head start on her essay.

She flung her door open and actually growled.

"What are you doing here!" She almost screamed as Malfoy tore his eyes from the book he was currently reading and looked up at her.

"I could feel how stressed you were and it wasn't doing my Veela good, I can't get anything done when I know you're upset" He replied and placed his book on the nightstand next to him. "And I told you yesterday, your scent relaxes me. It really calms the Veela down. What place is better for your scent than your room?" He shrugged and she glared at him. She really was stressed.

Sighing she sat down on the small couch next to him.

"You can't just come up to my room like this." She sighed pinching the bridge of her nose and leaning forwards. Draco's Veela gave a small whine at the sight of his unhappy mate.

Unconsciously Malfoy had been shifting towards her, she didn't notice until his leg brushed hers, she bristled but didn't pull away. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, taking advantage of her closeness and giving into the Veela.

In a normal situation, Hermione would never have allowed him to get anywhere near her but he was being almost kind to her and she could really use the strange comfort his presence provided, so she allowed the contact. With a resigned sigh she lent against his strong body and let his warmth soothe away the tension she had been feeling all afternoon.

He had told her that a Veela would go out of his way, even against his personality, if his mate needed him to. Hermione hadn't known weather to believe him or not, but she did now.

"Malfoy?" She asked, pulling away slightly but not breaking the contact between them.

"Mmm?" He hummed, absently curling his fingers around a strand of her hair. It was so soft, and when he pulled it out straight, the curl bounced right back into its loose ringlet, he was fascinated.

Just as she was about to voice her question she was interrupted.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice floated through her bedroom door. Hermione jumped springing away from Malfoy and to her feet. Malfoy's Veela was on full alert and he certainly wasn't happy that Hermione had pulled herself away from him when the Weasel had called.

"What Ron?" She snapped back and Malfoy bristled, she was pissed off with the red head.

"Can we talk? Please?" His voice was timid and she sighed. She sent a scathing look towards Malfoy.

"Don't' try anything just… be good" She ordered then swept from the room. Draco's eyes wondered to the bed and he grinned before pulling off his shirt.

Hermione now stood face to face with Ron Weasley.

"What do you want, I'm still not speaking to you Ronald." She announced crossing her arms and Ron blushed holding up his hands in surrender.

"I know, that's why I wanted to talk. I think you may be over reacting just a little about the diary." He offered Hermione's eyebrows shot up; this was not a good thing to say.

"Excuse me! Over reacting? Ronald you STOLE my diary! How can you even say I'm over reacting!" She snapped her finger pointing at his face.

Draco growled, he was trying to sleep. 'Trying' be the operative word. The Gryffindor's outside Hermione's room weren't being that loud but the annoying ache in his chest had come back, he knew this meant that the Weasel was being hurtful towards his mate. His Veela was not going to just let him sleep if his mate was upset.

He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep in peace until they had settled their disagreement, so he was just going to have to push it along.

Cursing under his breath, he dragged himself out of Hermione's bed and padded across the room his feet now bare.

"Hermione, I told you I just wanted to know what you feeling" The Weasels voice floated through the door to Draco and he rolled his eyes. The red head was being a total pillock.

"Ronald your motives are irrelevant you should never have STOLEN my diary" She replied and Draco sighed. Just hearing her voice soother the irritation that was bubbling up within him. Draco knew this meant he was in trouble; for someone who had so recently struggled with commitment issues, becoming a Veela wasn't exactly a comfortable transition.

"Hermione, you're NOT LISTENING to me," Ron urged. Unable to take any more of the Weasels grating voice he flung the bedroom door open.

Hermione spun around so fast she nearly fell over, Ron's eyes snapped over to the blonde Slytherin and widened so far they threatened to pop out of his head.

"M-M-M" Ron stumbled over the first letter of Malfoy's name but he didn't have long. Draco lent across Hermione and picked the red head up by the scruff of his neck before hauling him inside Hermione's room. Hermione quickly followed and slammed the door behind her whispering a quick silencing charm as she did so. This was going to go badly…

**What did you think? Please R and R and let me know, pretty pretty please. Thank you again it really is you guys whom help me write! Love VaM xx**


End file.
